1. Field
This specification relates to a headset operable with a mobile terminal using short range communication, and more particularly, a headset capable of sensing insertion or separation of an earphone.
2. Background
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. This allows various contents to be viewed using the mobile terminal, and additionally the demand on a headset using short range communication (referred to as a wireless headset) is increasing.
Among various short range wireless communications, BLUETOOTH is the standard for implementing wireless communication between wireless communication devices in a short range with low energy, and processes information transmission among computers, mobile phones, headsets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal computers (PCs) and printers. Typically, BLUETOOTH is the telecommunications technology that can wirelessly transmit and receive data in a range from ten meters to hundreds of meters as the maximum limit. The data transmission rate of BLUETOOTH is 433.9 kbps in a symmetric communication mode and 723.2 kbps in a non-symmetric communication mode. A synchronous transmission system of 64 kbps is used when transmitting voice. Further, BLUETOOTH processes wireless access of a wireless headset, a wireless keyboard, PDA, a notebook, a camera and a mobile terminal to a peripheral device and a query facility via mobile communication.
For example, a headset is a device which is connected to a mobile terminal via BLUETOOTH to transfer an audio signal output from the mobile terminal to both ears, and may have a structure including an earphone and a microphone. The headset serves to output the audio signal, which is output from the mobile terminal, through an audio output module provided in the earphone and transfer a voice signal to the mobile terminal through the microphone provided at one side thereof during a call.
In the meantime, from the perspective of the structural feature of the headset which is operable with the mobile terminal using the short range wireless communications, the headset can limitedly control the operation of a connected mobile terminal. That is, the related art headset usually performs only an output of the audio signal or an input of the voice signal, failing to allow for various functions associated with the operation of the connected mobile terminal for user convenience.